Irresponsible Dad
Irresponsible Dad is the third character addition to Happy Wheels. As the name suggests, he is an irresponsible father who allows his son to be taken into the dangerous world of Happy Wheels. His son is also controllable, for Irresponsible Dad was the first Multi Playable Character added to the game. He wears a white helmet, similar to Segway Guy's, a turquoise shirt, a black belt, khaki shorts, black sneakers and white socks. His child wears an orange shirt, green shorts and red sneakers with white socks. Controls *Up - accelerate *Down - Reverse *Left - Lean backwards *Right - Lean forwards *Z - Eject both Dad and son. *Shift - Eject Dad *Ctrl - Eject Son *Space - Brakes *C - Change camera view Controls After Ejecting *Up - Straighten arms and legs *Down - Curl into ball *Left - Push all joints backwards excluding head *Right - Straighten legs and press arms forwards *Space - Grab Glitches *His brake ability will kill him at high speeds. Many users demand for his brakes to work better, but Jim still hasn't responded to this. *There is a common glitch where when the his child dies, multiple red converse shoes will fall off instead of two. This is explained in the 'ABOUT' section. The question asker adds at the end, "oh and check out this glitch (link)" Jim replies saying "Oh yeah, don't worry. It's not the programming, it's that I forgot to make the graphics for his footless shins." *Sometimes, when you are going slowly your arms may break for no apparent reason. In the moments before this happens, large amounts of arm twitching and jolting are noticable. His arms may break because of a high amount of tension he is putting on the handlebars. *When you are logged out of your TJF Account, Irresponsible Dad's speed decreases slightly. *If a character's limb is severed and the tendon is showing when resetting a certain level, It will remain in the same spot when the level was reset but cannot be interacted with. *If the son is injured/killed and the level is reset, he may scream/moan. *A notable glitch is that irresponsible dad sometimes randomly rips in half, normally when he is already quite injured. Trivia *Irresponsible Dad is a popular choice for a forced character. He is the most forced character, right next to Segway Guy. *Irresponsible Dad is known for his maneuverability to 'fly' if enough skill is used. This can be achieved by holding the Up Arrow Key while rapidly tapping the Left and Right Arrow Keys back-to-back at the right time. *He is noted to be almost twice his normal speed when he is on the bike's front wheel. This is due to the back wheel pushing weight forward. *Irresponsible Dad makes the cry, "Damn it!", if his child is killed. He also screams "Ooh God!" if his pelvis is torn off. *The child is frequently called "Timmy" after the creator's name, Jim Bonacci. Or due to the Roosterteeth Rage Quit episode, he is referred to as Billy. *The father is often called "Jason", which is not after Jason Schymick, this is just a coincidence. *The dad seems to wear a helmet on his head while his son doesn't. This could be one of many signs why he's called the irresponsible dad. *His child makes a cameo appearance in Divine Intervention. He is the little demon boy with the helmet on, although Jim has not confirmed this. Also, in Divine Intervention he is wearing blue shorts, not green ones like he does in Happy Wheels. *Depending on how many times the actual character is killed, after restarting a certain level, his child makes gagging noises when a level is restarted. This glitch seems to be gone. *He is the first multi playable character added to the game, the second being Moped Couple and the third (and thus far last) being Santa Claus. *His child's seat looks as though it is only attached to the back wheel. *Irresponsible Dad, along with the Moped Couple, are the only characters with known relatives. *The only noise that his son makes that is different to every other character is that when his pelvis is crushed, he retches. *Jim once mentioned giving Irresponsible Dad a jump feature similar to effective shopper, but he never did so. *Irresponsible Dad also has a moustache. *He was used as a placeholder character for the Akira Bike until it was deleted from the level editor. * Slideshow BMX Park 2.png ET.png|Pity Irresponsible Dad doesn't have a basket with an alien inside. FatherOfTheYear.PNG|Certain death? Throw child. Fuckya.png Happywheels.png HoldoN.png|Someone might be needing a neck brace. Itresputable daywid.png LAW.png Long spineHW.png Noneedforcollege.png RUN.png Irr.png H.jpg|Awesome|link=Where's My Bike?|linktext=Happy Wheel Theoffice.png HappyWheels-2.jpg|The HW shirt design features Irresponsible Dad. T shirt ad.png Somuchgore.png Happy Wheels.jpg 2011-08-04_1323.png 2011-08-04_1348.png 2011-08-04_1401.png 2011-08-04_1347.png IrrisponsibleDad_by_LucDys.png Lit_kid.png|Impaled like a boss Dominated.png|Yes, quite. 14-01-2012 5-56-40 PM.png 14-01-2012 6-01-50 PM.png|Damn it! rape.png|getting butt-fucked by bigfoot; that would hurt sniff sniff.PNG|ew! Category:Characters Category:Dual Characters Category:Happy Wheels Category:Jim Bonacci Category:Levels Category:Level Editor Category:Total Jerkface Category:2010 Category:Template documentation pages